1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector attached to an end face of a printed circuit board and, in particular, the present invention relates to a structure of a header device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a low-profile connector attached to an end face of a printed circuit board, an edge mounted type connector 60 is known which has a two-level pin array as shown in FIG. 1. The edge mounted type connector 60 includes straight pins 62 and 63 in a two-level array in a housing 61 made of plastics. The connector 60 is attached to a printed circuit board 71 by soldering the forward end portions of the pins 62 and 63 to the corresponding surfaces of the printed circuit board.
In the edge mounted type connector 60, the pins undergo an axial force upon the insertion and withdrawal of them into and out of a female connector and are liable to be separated from the printed circuit board at the soldered spot. Furthermore, since the pins are merely inserted into corresponding holes in the housing, they are liable to be loosened in the holes, or slipped out of the housing, upon repeated mating and unmating of female connector.